emmawatsonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perks of Being a Wallflower
The Perks of Being a Wallflower is a 2012 American coming-of-age comedy-drama and is a film adaptation of the 1999 epistolary novel of the same name. The film stars Logan Lerman, Emma Watson, and Ezra Miller, and was directed by the novel's author, Stephen Chbosky Emma stared in the film as Sam Plot Charlie (Logan Lerman) is nervous about beginning his freshman year of high school. He is shy and unable to make friends: on the first day, he connects only with his English teacher, Mr Anderson (Paul Rudd). Charlie is befriended by two seniors, Sam (Emma Watson) and her stepbrother Patrick (Ezra Miller). After a football game they take him to a high school dance and then a house party. Charlie unwittingly eats a cannabis brownie and becomes high. He admits to Sam that his best friend committed suicide the year before. He also discovers Patrick and Brad (Johnny Simmons), a popular athlete, kissing in a room. Sam realizes that Charlie has no other friends, and makes Charlie part of their group. Charlie agrees to help Sam prepare for her SAT exams so she may enter Pennsylvania State University. On the way home from the party, the three drive through a tunnel and Sam stands up in the back of the pickup truck while listening to a song they call "The Tunnel Song". During Christmas, the group organizes a Secret Santa. Though Sam was not Charlie's Santa, she gives him a vintage typewriter. While discussing relationships, Charlie reveals he has never been kissed. Sam reveals that her first kiss was from her father's boss when she was 11 years old. She adds that, even though there is a boy she likes, she wants Charlie's first kiss to be from someone who loves him, before kissing him, and telling him that she loves him. Though Sam has a boyfriend that she loves, Charlie still prepares to ask out Sam on New Year's Eve. Sam, Patrick and their friends regularly take part in acting out The Rocky Horror Show. Charlie is asked to take part in the show when Sam's college boyfriend, Craig, is unavailable. An impressed Mary Elizabeth (Mae Whitman), one of their friends, asks Charlie to the Sadie Hawkins dance. After the dance, Mary Elizabeth takes Charlie to her house and they kiss. She declares how glad she is to have him as her boyfriend. Mary Elizabeth dominates the relationship, and Charlie grows irritated by her. At a party, they break up during a game of Truth or Dare when Charlie, without thinking, kisses Sam after being dared to kiss the most beautiful girl in the room. Sam is furious at Charlie. Charlie returns to isolation after Patrick tells him to stay away while things cool down. Charlie has flashbacks of the death of his Aunt Helen (Melanie Lynskey) who died in a car accident when he was seven years old. Patrick breaks up with Brad after Brad's father catches them having sex and beats Brad in front of Patrick. In the school cafeteria, Brad calls Patrick a "faggot" because Brad does not want his friends believing they are friends. Patrick attacks Brad, but Brad's friends beat him up. Charlie intervenes, lunging at Brad's friends, but blacks out. When he comes to, he finds he has bruised knuckles and the boys are on the floor in pain. Charlie helps Patrick to his feet and coldly warns Brad, "Touch my friends again, and I'll blind you". Patrick, Sam and Charlie reconcile. Patrick takes Charlie to a park and discusses how he witnessed Brad's father beat him when he found Brad with Patrick. Patrick then states his wish that he could meet a nice guy, and kisses Charlie, but immediately apologizes. He hugs Charlie and Charlie hugs him back. Sam receives her college acceptance letter from Pennsylvania State University, which states that she must leave immediately after graduation for a summer introductory program. Sam breaks up with Craig on prom night after learning he has been cheating on her. The night before she departs, Sam brings Charlie to her room, she asks him "Why do I and everyone I love pick people who treat us like we're nothing?" to which he replies "We accept the love we think we deserve". After several confessions to each other, they kiss. When she starts touching Charlie on his thigh, he pulls away. The next morning, Charlie says goodbye to Sam and Patrick. Charlie is left emotionally shaken as this incident triggers his childhood memories. Charlie goes to his empty home, having severe flashbacks of his Aunt Helen and her death. Charlie calls his sister and blames himself for Helen's death. His sister believes Charlie is suicidal and calls the police. Charlie passes out as they burst through the door, waking up in a hospital. Dr Burton (Joan Cusack), the hospital psychiatrist, tells Charlie's parents that he was sexually abused by his aunt. Charlie repressed the memories because he loved her. Charlie undergoes therapy with Dr Burton, recovers and returns home where he is visited by Sam and Patrick. Sam explains what college life is like, and how she has found "The Tunnel Song" — "Heroes" by David Bowie. The three revisit the tunnel, where Charlie kisses Sam again and stands up in the back of the truck. Charlie acknowledges that he feels alive and in that moment: "We are infinite". Category:Films